


Kiss

by 17losers



Series: At the end it's just us, isn't it ? [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Misunderstanding, i still don’t know how to tag, is bad i think lol, kiss, lightly drunk hyunjin, mention or han jisung, ok um yeah lol, roommate seungjin, seungjin bestfriends, seungmin is bold for no reason, sleepy Seungmin, teenage boys being teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17losers/pseuds/17losers
Summary: “[...] Jisung he kissed me.”“Hyunjin you asked for it.”“Yeah.. but how did he know ?”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: At the end it's just us, isn't it ? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037181
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!!!! i am back with part 2 of this series :)   
> for those who haven’t read part 1 its fine! u don’t have to read it to understand this one at all!!! ... but i’d be nice if u did lol :p  
> anyways! have fun reading! see u at the end :)

The day was over by far, the clock brushing the early hours of the morning. 

Hyunjin and Jisung didn’t feel it though, for them the time was for high pitched laughs, beer bottles crashing on their lips and snack eating. Seungmin, on the other hand, felt his lids grow heavier by the passing seconds and he knew that if he didn’t walk himself to bed soon, he’d fall asleep on the living room floor.

“Hyunjin.” He floppily let out, head comfortably laid on the older’s thigh.

Hyunjin, who was engaged in a lively conversation with Jisung about how their workplace was full of people embarrassing themselves, stopped talking and focused his gaze on Seungmin.

The younger boy shot a tired smile at his friend who answered by squishing his cheeks.

“Yeah Minnie ?” Hyunjin said, his hands still on his friend’s face.

“I’m tired.” 

“Want me to kick Jisung out so we can sleep ?”

Seungmin giggled as he slowly shook his head. He just wanted to go to bed, with or without Hyunjin.

“Hey !” Complained Jisung.

Hyunjin laughed, sticking his tongue out at the boy sat in front of him.

“No, i’m just telling you. I’m going to bed, you can stay here.” Seungmin let out, slowly getting up.

Hyunjin nodded and watched Seungmin’s every movement until he was standing up, waving at Jisung.

“Bye Ji, get home safely !” 

“I will ! Have a good rest Seung.” Jisung answered, waving back.

Seungmin headed to the bedroom he shared with Hyunjin, only to be stopped by the latter’s hand grabbing his.

Hyunjin had stretched to an uncomfortable position to get Seungmin’s hand, which made Jisung scoff. Seungmin stopped moving and gave a questioning look to Hyunjin.

“Kiss.” Hyunjin simply said.

Seungmin felt the blood run up his cheeks without being able to control it. He frantically looked between Jisung and Hyunjin, being taken aback. Jisung, who felt Seungmin’s discomfort and distress, got up and walked to the bathroom, making sure to wave Seungmin goodbye a last time.

“What ?” The younger finally said in a low tone, lightly crouching forward to be closer to Hyunjin. 

The latter, who still had his hand stuck in Seungmin’s used it to pull him closer, almost making him fall on him.

“You didn’t kiss me.” Complained Hyunjin.

“Why would i kiss you ?” 

Hyunjin faked a shocked face before scooping Seungmin’s face with his hands.

“Because,” Hyunjin placed a peck on Seungmin’s forehead. “You always do and,” he placed another one on his nose. “You got me used to it.”

Seungmin felt his muscles relax at the feeling of his friend’s lips on his face. Hyunjin had that power and Seungmin didn’t know if Hyunjin was aware of it.

“Why didn’t you do it ?” Hyunjin simply asked.

“Because..Jisung.”

The older boy gave a quick glance at the bathroom door, the frame being light up by the light inside, indicating that Jisung was still in there.

“Oh, sorry.” Hyunjin set Seungmin’s face free.

Seungmin felt sense of emptiness when Hyunjin did so, not really understanding why.

“Don’t be sorry.”

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You don’t have to think about what makes me comfortable or not everytime, you know ? Plus, you’ve been drinking, you probably don’t have that in mind right now.”

Hyunjin looked at the bottles of beer polluting the table. He had been drinking, he huffed in amusement.

“Still, i’m sorry.” He said, a smile on his face.

“Are you thought ? You’re smiling.”

“Well i _have_ been drinking haven’t i ?”

Seungmin laughed. His growing cheerful mood was short lived as he unexpectedly let out a long yawn, stating that his body needed rest.

“Go to bed Minnie.” Hyunjin ordered, his face turning a little bit more serious.

Seungmin nodded, slowly getting up from the floor he had ended up sitting back on. He stopped midway, his face in front of Hyunjin’s.

The older boy raised an eyebrow at the sudden stop of motion from his friend.

“ _Kiss_.” Seungmin simply said.

Hyunjin didn’t move. He had understood from their short conversation that Seungmin did not want to give him his nightly forehead kiss, so he didn’t move.

It was Seungmin’s turn to scoop Hyunjin’s face. He caressed his cheeks and looked at him with tired loving eyes. 

Then he kissed his forehead.

Hyunjin smiled, feeling satisfied.

But Seungmin didn’t stop there and kissed his nose.

The gesture made Hyunjin giggle, Seungmin was reflecting his own past actions.

Seungmin then _kissed_ Hyunjin.

It was short, very short. A peck that lasted a blink of an eye. But it felt, for Hyunjin, like forever. A thousand of thoughts came rushing in his mind all of a sudden, but before he could voice any of them Jisung had opened the bathroom door and Seungmin had fled to the bedroom. 

“Hyunjin ?” Called out Jisung, cluelessly sitting back on his spot.

Hyunjin looked at him with widened eyes.

“He kissed me.”

“Didn’t you ask for it ?”

“No, wait.. He kissed my forehead.”

“Yeah..?” Jisung answered, not sure where this conversation was going.

“He kissed my nose and.. Jisung he kissed me.”

“Hyunjin you _asked_ for it.”

“Yeah.. _but how did he know_ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is kinda bad, i need to work on making descriptions smoother but hey! its a bit longer than part one at least ! i hope u liked it and if there’s anything wrong pls tell me i’ll make sure to correct it :) reminder that i have a socmed au account on twitter : @BB0MGGYU and i’m currently writing a hyunsunglix christmas au ! and my stan acc is @LGBTXTZY ! thank u in advance for the kudos/following/commenting ! see u ( hopefully ) in the next one :)


End file.
